


Giving Hisoka what I want him to have.

by QueenZehari



Category: HunterXHunter
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hisoka, Bottom Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Butt Slapping, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Dominant Reader, Ejaculate, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face Slapping, Female Ejaculation, Femdom, Groping, Hair-pulling, Heartbreak, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Pegging, Punishment, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Strap-Ons, Vaginal, submissive Hisoka, top reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenZehari/pseuds/QueenZehari
Summary: So this is my first fanfiction that I've ever wrote on this site so yeah it's pretty bad but Hisoka basically gets pegged and railed. I gained the crush on Hisoka last week. #peghisoka2020
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader, Hisoka/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Hisoka came out of the shower smelling like a breeze. I just came home from the bus stop horny as hell. I was thinking about Hisoka doing nasty things to my body. I went through the door to see Hisoka naked turning me on even more. His muscular arms his round pecs his 10 pack and is 10 inch cock. And the best think about his body was his HUGE HUGE HUGE ass. I went straight up to Hisoka and looked straight into his eyes. 

"Oh Hisoka I've been thinking about you all day. " I said with my clit throbbing like never before. 

I took off my clothes and put on the strap that was hidden in hisoka's drawer and put it on me. Then I slammed Hisoka on the wall and kissed him with my tongue going into his mouth tasting all the walls in his mouth while my hands were groping onto his huge ass cheeks. He then proceeded to put open his mouth wide stuffing my breast into his mouth licking the center of my breast causing my nipples to go hard. I moaned out of excitement so loud that the people underneath us could hear it.I then pinned Hisoka onto the ground and then took a huge bite out of his neck and sucked it. Which then instead of a loud moan coming out of his mouth an inhale took place.  
" I want you to turn the fuck around doggy style. " I said in a rough voice.

"What?" Hisoka said in confusion.

"You heard what the fuck I said! Turn the fuck around you whoreboy!" I yelled.

Hisoka then got off of his back and turned around with his hands and knees on the floor. He then crawled over to me and kissed and licked the cock. Then he put the tip of the cock inside his mouth and then he put half the cock inside, and then the whole entire cock went inside the back of his throat causing him to choke, gag, and cough which turned me on even more. So I decided to go faster and faster and faster with my clit being rubbed harder and harder. His mouth then opened wider and I shoved the cock down his throat in and out and in and out faster and faster and faster and rougher and rougher and rougher. As he moaned into the cock. 

"Oh FUCK! That's what I like to hear." I yelled. 

I then felt a warmth go up my legs and then down my clit causing the pressure to go up. 

"Ahh FUCK! You're going to make me cum. You're gonna, you're gonna, you're YOU'RE,"

"AHH!" I screamed with excitement as the cum came out of my G spot.

Then I pulled out of Hisoka's mouth causing him to take a huge gasp and then exhale hardly.

I then looked deep into Hisoka's eyes and gave him little kisses to calm him down.

"Stand the fuck up! You're mine! You're my fucking toy!" I yelled in his ear. 

He then stood up and I pushed him straight into the wall with his hands quickly pressed onto the sink. I then spreaded his huge ass wide open and stuffed my face into his ass pressing my tongue deep into his asshole causing him to moan louder than he did when I put it in his mouth. I spat and licked all inside his anal walls and then pressed my hands onto his ass shaking it. I wonder what he has been eating for it to taste and smell this good.

" You're such a good girl. My good girl. " Hisoka said.

I then licked until it was wet enough. I stood up and massaged his ass crack with the tip of my cock. And then, I went back out and put the tip of my cock inside of his ass and then pressed harder and went in and out. 

"Ahh ahh it it hurts! " Hisoka's said in a bit of pain. 

" I don't give a single damn! You're going to enjoy every single bit of this you son of a bitch. You're a son of a bitch. My son of a bitch." I yelled in his ear.

I then went faster and faster and faster. This was turning me on so bad. Seeing Hisoka's ass jiggle every single time I pound it so hard and seeing him moan. I then grabbed onto Hisoka's back I went faster and faster and faster and he moans louder and louder and louder. I could hear him breathing louder than the pound itself. His eyes were rolling to the back of his head and his mouth was open so wide and water was coming out of his mouth. Still I didn't care. I kept pounding him until I saw him shaking. And then he pushed me away and fell onto the ground almost out of breath. 

"Calm down, calm down." Hisoka whispered to himself still trying to catch his breath. 

Hisoka almost went INSANE! His eyes almost rolled to the back of his head and he almost lost control. 

I kicked him in the ass and told him,"Get the fuck up you fucking manslut! We aren't done yet! Get your fat ass up you thick ass handsome clown! You are mine. You are MY property. Say it!"

"I, I am I," Hisoka tried to say. 

I then slapped him on the ass,"SAY IT!" 

"I am your property." Hisoka said with his teeth grinded. 

"Good boy." I said. 

Hisoka then collapsed onto the ground not able to move.

"Get the fuck up. GET UP! NOW!" I yelled.

Hisoka still didn't move. 

"That's it. You asked for it. " I opened his ass cheeks back up and plugged it back in again but this time his eyes were wide open and mouth opened even wider than before. 

"Now I'll keep doing this until I cum. Unless you say whatever I want you to say. You understand whoreboy? I asked. 

Hisoka didn't respond.

"No answer?" I went faster and faster.

"OK OK I UNDERSTAND!" Hisoka yelled. 

"Good. Say who you belong to?" I said.

"I belong to you." He said.

"And who am I?" I asked.

"You are my girl." he said.

"WHO AM I?!" I said starting back up again.

"AH AH MASTER MASTER!" Hisoka said. 

"Good and who are you attracted to?" I asked.

"Chrollo" he said. 

"What?" 

"It's true." he said in shame.

I was in shock about what he said. I thought he had gotten over the man. That hurt me a bit. That was going to be the last time he lied to me. It's punishment time.

"That's it. How dare you say his NAME!" I yelled. I then got filled with sexual arousal and anger at the same time. 

It was about time Hisoka needed a punishment for that. I went even faster and faster and deeper and grabbed onto his back with my nails in his skin.

"AHH AHH I'M SORRY! PLEASE I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Hisoka said with tears dropping from his eyes. 

"You shouldn't have said his name!" I said in anger. 

"I'M SORRY! PLEASE IT HURTS IT HURTS!" Hisoka said in extreme pain. 

"It's too late. This is your punishment." I said. 

I went faster and faster and faster until I came again. He then passed out and I took off the strap and left the room.


	2. Making up with more pleasure.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah Hisoka is gonna make up for what he did.

After I cleaned myself up a few minutes later, I sat on the bed to think about what he answered to when I asked him about who he was attracted to. He then came out of the bathroom to see the strap next to him. He got up and saw me sitting on the bed with my head down.

"Hey I apologize for what I said about Chrollo." Hisoka said sitting next to me.

"Is it true? What you said? Do you like him?" I asked.

"I used to. I'm sorry." He said.

"I KNEW IT!" I yelled.

"Look I can make it up to you. " He said.

"HOW?! HOW CAN YOU MAKE IT UP TO ME?!" I said in frustration

. He slid his fingers down my pants and opened up my vagina and put his finger on my clit and started rubbing it softly.

Ok I know this one sucked I apologize for that. It's my very 1st fanfiction on here and my very 1st Hisoka fanfic. If you enjoy good. Thanks bye.

"Wait stop!" I said. He stopped. "Actually keep on. That feels good." I said changing my mind. Hisoka then got up and opened my legs and took off my pants. Where he slid his head in between my legs. And put his tongue on my clit and moved it up and down then in little circles.

"Wait a minute." I said.

I got up and took off my shirt and stood up.

"There goes a good girl." Hisoka said in a sexy voice.

Hisoka than opened his mouth wide and engulfed the whole entire pussy. He got his tongue and licked the clitoris patting his tongue on there and then going up and down on it and then did it in little swirls. I arched my back in pleasure and then he went faster and faster shaking his head and then going back into licking my clit causing me to orgasm. He gulped down the cum that poured down from my pussy. After that, he went to get changed and I went to get changed and then I went to bed with Hisoka at my side holding me and singing me to sleep.


End file.
